L'ultimo addio
by Dia-chan87
Summary: Una fine a cui non vorremo mai assistere..


**L' ****Ultimo ****Addio**

Era una sera silenziosa d'autunno, fin troppo placida per essere reale.

La sagoma di una ragazza si stagliava all'ombra di una lapide, scura come le tenebre; un vento freddo e silenzioso muoveva gli alberi, scuri come tutto il cimitero.

Calde lacrime sgorgavano dal viso di questa giovane che aveva posato vicino alla lapide un mazzo di fiori che adesso si muovevano nel vento.

Una silenziosa preghiera proveniva dalla ragazza che ormai osservava solo,e non parlava più, con le lacrime agli occhi, quella lapide.

Ripensava a quel maleddetto giorno di settembre quando aveva stretto fra le sue braccia per l'ultima volta l'unica persona che avesse mai amato.

UN MESE PRIMA

Era una bella giornata di sole nell'epoca Sengoku.

Inuyasha,Kagome,Shippo e Miroku camminavano sull'argine di un fiume alla ricerca di Ires, un demone temporale molto potente avendo anche la facoltà di diventare invisibile e rendere invisibili gli altri…

Aveva rubato i pezzi della sfera a Kagome qualche giorno prima.

Inu: Come fai a farti sempre rubare qualche pezzo della sfera Shikon????

Kagome :Non è colpa mia, se quel demone era invisibile……

Inu: Io lo avrei sicuramente notato…

Kagome: Si,si…come no…

Miroku: BASTA!!! Voi due non sapete far altro che litigare, la cosa più importante adesso è ritrovare Ires.

Fecero ancora alcuni passi e arrivarono su una altura dove notarono molti contadini uccisi, 100 più o meno…

Kagome: Oh…..che cos'è successo?

Miroku:Mmmm…sento un'aura malvagia attorno a noi…

Inu:Stiamo attenti, diventa sempre più forte!!

Ad un tratto incominciò a soffiare un forte vento,veramente strano,non sembrava naturale,e una strana nebbiolina si insidiò fra loro,dividendoli uno dall'altro.

Un fruscio sinistro si muoveva nella nebbia, sembrava viva quella nebbia, prese con se in una stretta Kagome e poi si dileguò con lei,facendo sparire la nebbia…

Inu:KAGOMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

Ormai era inutile chiamarla, non c'era più nessuno, solo il vuoto

Non si sapeva dove fosse sparita Kagome…

Miroku:Adesso come facciamo a cercarla?

Inu: Non lo so proprio…

Da un'altra parte il demone invisibile, portò Kagome in una montagna invisibile che, ma appena arrivò Ires, divenne visibile…

Kagome: CHI SEI? COSA VUOI DA ME?

Ires: Ehehehe…non voglio niente da te,saprai molto presto cosa voglio…

Ires se ne era andata lasciando Kagome in una cella fatta d'ossa di demone…

Ires: Ehehehe…presto quel mezzo demone verrà qui, a riprendersela, peccato che lo farò fuori prima……..AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Una risata diabolica si spandeva ovunque arrivando anche alla terrorizzata Kagome…

Kagome:Inuyasha dove sei?

Anche se Kagome era sparita, il suo odore era percepibile per Inuyasha…

Inu:Kagome deve essere qui vicino…

Miroku:Sei sicuro?

Inu:Si..

Miroku: Eppure non si vede più nulla qui, è completamente deserto…

Inu: E' da questa parte ne sono certo…

Camminarono ancora per un bel po'…ma poi ricominciò quel vento…

Miroku:Attenzione,ritornaaa!!!!

Miroku e Inuyasha si misero in posizione da combattimento ma, con loro immensa sopresa, invece di arrivare il demone incominciò a comparire una montagna…

Ires:Benvenuti nella mia dimora!!!!

Inu:MALEDETTO!!!!!! DOV' E' KAGOME??

Ires:Stai tranquillo……non le faccio male, però a una sola condizione…

Miroku: Cioè?

Ires:Voglio in cambio Inuyasha….

Inu :Perché?

Ires:Vieni e vedrai…

Dal nulla apparve una scalinata che portava alla vetta della montagna..

Ires: Deve salire solo Inuyasha…

Inu:D'accordo, farò come hai detto, ma non fare del male a Kagome…

Ires:Si…

Inuyasha salì quella lunga scalinata arrivando finalmente a destinazione…

Inu:Dove sei maldetto?????

Ires:Segui la mia voce e arriverai da Kagome…

Inuyasha fece come gli aveva detto e arrivò in un largo spazio dove trovò finalmente la sua Kagome…

Inu:KAGOME!!!!

Kagome: Per fortuna sei qui…

I due si abbracciarono…

Ires:Adesso che ti ho ridato Kagome…tocca a noi due.

Inu: Non aspetto altro…

I due cominciarono una lotta senza esclusione di colpi…

Ad un tratto una raffica di vento, unita al ghiaccio, proveniente da Ires colpì in pieno Inuaysha, non riuscendo a fermarla, che venne ferito gravemente ma che continuò a lottare estenuamente…

I due lottarono ancora a lungo, anche se si vedeva benissimo che Inuyasha non c'è la faceva più con la ferita che aveva…

Kagome:Inuyasha,basta!! Non ce l'ha puoi fare con quella ferita…

Inu :No…Kago..me..devo…con..tinuare…

Il demone pensò che avrebbe potuto utilizzare Kagome per colpire Inuyasha e così fece…

Mandò un'altra di quelle raffice di vento ma più potente unendo anche l'elettricità indirizzata a Kagome, ancora presente…

Inu:KAGOMEEEEEEE!!!!!!

Inuyasha capì subito a chi era indirizzata, ma non avrebbe mai fatto in tempo a spostarla…era troppo distante da lei…

Kagome era rimasta paralizzata, non riusciva a muoversi, si preparò a ricevere quel colpo,chiudendo gli occhi ma con suo immenso stupore, esso non arrivò…

Davanti a lei c'era Inuyasha in terra,che l'aveva protetta con il suo corpo mettendosi davanti a lei.

Dopo tutto quel rumore erano arrivati anche Shippo e Miroku…

Shippo cercò di distrarlo mentre Miroku aprì il foro del vento risucchiandolo. Il demone si era indebolito notevolemente,diventando una facile preda per Miroku.

Poco distante da loro giaceva Inuyasha sulle gambe di Kagome…

Kagome:Svegliati…ti prego Inuyasha…

Kagome piangeva disperatamente…

Miroku arrivo con Shippo constatando che purtroppo Inuyasha era morto.

Kagome non resse alla notizia che Inuyasha non c'era più, e svenne…

Tempo dopo si svolse il funerale, nell'epoca Sengoku; Kagome ormai parlava pochissimo e piageva soltanto…

Un mese dopo era tornata alla tomba di Inuyasha per salutarlo ancora una volta prima di chiudere per sempre il pozzo che collegava le due epoche.

Il sole era tramontato da poco, rendendo la scritta sulla lapide dorata…

Kagome:Inuyasha…perché mi hai lasciata da sola? Perché mi hai salvata?

Ma non ricevette risposta…soltanto il fruscio delle foglie nel vento…

La ragazza pianse di nuovo…ma questa volta qualcosa era cambiato…

Lo spirito di Inuyasha si era materializzato davanti a lei…

Kagome:Inu…yasha…

Inuyasha: Non avrei mai voluto lasciarti ma non potevo permettere che ti uccidesse…

I due si abbracciarono,Kagome ancora con le lacrime agli occhi…

Inuyasha:Ti prego…non piangere, un giorno forse ci rivedremo, io ti aspetterò qui, e forse un giorno saremo ancora insieme, ma quella volta per sempre…

Kagome: Non voglio lasciarti Inuyasha…

Inu: No,tu devi vivere,vivi anche per me…e sii felice…

Detto questo lo spirito si dileguò nel nulla lasciando al suo posto una brezza leggera che sembrava avvolgere Kagome in un caldo abbraccio…

Kagome capì e smise di piangere…

Kagome:Sono certa anche io che un giorno saremo ancora insieme ma per il momento addio…Addio mio amato Inuyasha e…grazie.

Detto questo Kagome si allontanò, lasciando la tomba di Inuyasha… 

E si potè vedere la scritta sulla lapide illuminata:

"_Alla cara memoria di Inuyasha,che donò la sua vita per proteggere la persona che amava…"_

FINE… 

_**Note: **_Forse è troppo drammatica e triste…spero che comunque vi sia piaciuta.

Commenti o critiche a: 


End file.
